OBSESSION
by g-escobar
Summary: After leaving Hillwood Helga is living a normal life, until she sees a picture of a certain someone in the newspaper.
1. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

_Chapter 1_

She knew it sounded stupid. She herself even thought it was stupid. These things only happened in soap operas. Not in real life. If anyone heard her they would think that she was naïve and a hopeless romantic, maybe even crazy.

She had gotten over him a few years after she left Hillwood. It was hard in the beginning but she had managed. She finally comprehended that it was just a crush, a very big one but still just a childhood crush.

She hadn't expected her obsession to come back once she saw his picture on a newspaper. It was pitiful really; all it took was one picture for her to start wondering about him everyday, every hour, and every minute. She still remembered the headline clearly:

"Young archeologist finds Aztec tombs"

So he had decided to follow his parent's footsteps. She knew that his career made him feel close to his parents the minute she had laid eyes on that picture. He looked genially happy and the fact that he was happy made her feel immensely happy too.

It had been two weeks ever since she saw the newspaper. Everyday she would look everywhere she could for news updates. She read every article about him at least three times. She was obsessed.

Finally deciding that it was just too much for her to handle and to try to not go insane she decided to look for help. So she went to see a therapist.

This was a bad idea, because the therapist recommended her to go and seek out this man. Why? The therapists answer was that she would realize that he was not all what she thought he would be and then she would be disillusioned; therefore her obsession with him would end.

It sounded like a good idea. She found out that he would be going back to his hometown after the dig was finished. So now here she was, Helga G. Pataki driving towards a town she had left so many years ago.

**a/n:**

**Read and review.....thnxs.. =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**OBSESSION**

**Chapter 2**

The houses looked smaller than she remembered, they also looked older; but she hand't been in Hillwood in years. She had expected everything to stay the same, she was so wrong. There was a mixture of old houses and newly built ones.

Just before entering her old hometown she decided she would visit her old house first. It was abandoned; her parents had moved to Florida to live in a condo near the beach they had aquired a few years ago. She had been left in charge of it; she was supposed to go and check it out at least once a year, but she hadn't.

As she stood in the stoop of her old house she felt guilty, it was one of the older houses in the block. Maybe if she had come and checked on it every year like she had supposed to it wouldn't be in such a bad state. She had good and bad memories of this house, she just couldn't leave it to rot. It was part of her life.

She opened the door, everything was dusty. There was spider webs here and there, the paint was peeling in some places. She got out her phone and dialed her assistant and asked her to send a repairman to her old house. She went up to her old room, opened the door to her old closet. Inside there was a secret compartment, inside that secret compartment there used to be a shrine of Arnold. But it wasn't there anymore,she had thrown it out once she moved out.

Helga walked her way back to the stoop of her house, she looked up at the the old pink house again and sighed, locked the door and walked back to her car.

There was too much memories in this town, everywhere she looked she had something that reminded her of Arnold. She started to question if she really could handle seeing Arnold again. She couldn't understand why she kept thinking of him, it was nonsense. She had a good job, she even owned her wedding planning company and she was only 25, she had a few serious relationships over the years, in a short sentence she had a good life, until she saw that stupid article in the newspaper.

Helga took a deep breath, there was no going back. She had made a decision and now she had to follow through. She took her phone and dialed her assistant again and asked for the directions of a decent hotel.

She found the Hilton where the theather once used to be. She felt melancholy, all she wanted to do now was to check in a have a good long nap.

a/n:

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
